


One Night

by Sable_Supernova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Mistakes, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Regret, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable_Supernova/pseuds/Sable_Supernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evangeline is getting annoyed at her friend, Lauren, for trying to set her up with Remus. But one drunken night just might change all of that... Smut. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

In six weeks' time, she would be gone. She knew it, her friends knew it, the Daily Prophet knew it. When the Hogwarts term ended, Evangeline MacLeod was no longer going to be a Gryffindor girl, friends with the Marauders and the Perfect Lily Evans. She would be a Trainee Dragon Handler, somewhere in Romania, at first, and she would be living her long-awaited dream of adventure. She would be happy.

But still, Lauren wouldn't rest. She was perfectly shacked up with Sirius, at the moment. James and Lily had finally found their undying love for one another. Even Peter had Mary McDonald. It was nice, Evangeline could appreciate that, and for the first time in a number of years, she wasn't the least bit jealous.

She'd had her own run of relationships, and at seventeen, she was sick of them already. It had been six months since her thing with the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain had ended, and he was still hopelessly pining after her. It hadn't been right for Evangeline. He was nice, of course. Charming, chivalrous, a gentleman. He was Mr Right. For someone else. For Evangeline, he didn't excite her, and she needed excitement. She needed the unexpected, the spontaneous, the dangerous. Max Nicholson was far from all of that.

She was enjoying spending time by herself, doing exactly what she wanted with exactly who she wanted. It was fun and free and exactly what Evangeline needed, especially when Romania was only six weeks away.

But Lauren had been relentless all week.

\---------------------------------------

"What do you think of Remus?" The question came out of the blue, and Evangeline fixed her green eyes on the scruffy-haired beauty beside her in all of her bohemian charm.

"He's nice, why?" Evangeline replied, remaining firmly on the fence until she knew why Lauren was asking.

"Because we were looking at pictures last night and he said you were hot," Lauren grinned.

Evangeline was taken aback. She felt her cheeks warm a little and hoped her makeup was thick enough to hide the blood rush.

"Well, he's alright, I guess. He's funny. But I don't think I necessarily see him in that way if that's what you're asking," Evangeline replied. It was true, in more ways than one. She was flattered by the compliment, of course she was, but he was just… not her type. She didn't find him particularly cute or attractive. He was just the gangly, funny guy who sometimes joined them at lunch.

"That wasn't a no, though," Lauren grinned. "Lily, Lily! It wasn't a no!" she shouted. Evangeline didn't even know Lily was in the dorm, but sure enough, the red-head came out of the bathroom smiling.  
"Aww, you two would be cute together!" Lily said, looking at Evangeline with an expression too much akin to pity for Evangeline's liking.

"We should totally set them up! Evie, can I set you up?" Lauren asked, hopeful.

"Why? I'm going to Romania in, like, six weeks!" Evangeline protested.

"So?" Lauren argued, as if that answered everything. "You're both my friends and you're both single, and I just want you to be happy. I think you'd be happy together! And you're only young once, right? I'm not saying start a long, meaningful relationship and all that. Just have fun!"

Evangeline couldn't really believe what she was hearing. She wasn't against one night stands, or sex without strings, but it had never really worked for her before. It was messy, and someone always got hurt. She knew that if this actually happened, the one hurting wouldn't be her. But still, something about the idea excited her. She buried that part of her. They went to school together, saw each other every day, had the same friends. It was a bad idea.

\---------------------------------------------

It was a Friday evening, they had the whole weekend off, and classes had just ended. It was Sirius's idea to get the booze out, but then it often was. The ten of them, the Gryffindor Seventh years, were all sat together in a favourite abandoned classroom, at the end of an abandoned corridor, where they knew the teachers didn't roam and the prefects didn't patrol. It was perfect. They all played a few games together, but nothing that lasted more than a few rounds. The alphabet game, where they would name people they knew, or wizarding celebrities, with the catch that the name had to begin with the first letter of the last name of the named person before your turn. The timeless 'I have never', with a disagreement over the title and the rules that was resolved as quickly as the game was dismissed. They were having fun, and they were being young and free, even if just for the night. In the early hours of the morning, the games drew to an end as the bottles were emptied, and they began to head back to the Gryffindor Tower.

The conversation quickly turned to sleeping arrangements. Drunk as they were, Sirius and James had hatched a devious ploy to use their brooms to get up to the girls' dormitories, wanting to sleep besides their girlfriends. Peter considered joining them for a moment, but with a stern look from Mary, decided against it. Mary would sleep alone in her bed, and Peter would be in his. Evangeline didn't particularly want to sleep beside two loving couples, knowing full well what that would entail, so agreed to sleep in the boy's dormitories for the night.

She didn't fully realise what that would entail until she reached the dorm, but she blamed the Firewhiskey for that. Once there, however, her options became drastically clear.

"I don't think you want to sleep in James or Sirius's beds," Remus stated, though his intonation posed it as a question. "You can sleep in mine, though. I have pyjamas you can borrow."

"Okay," Evangeline answered, thinking nothing of it. She'd slept beside boys before, after all. He offered her some tracksuit bottoms or some long johns, and she took the long johns, knowing even in her intoxicated state that the long johns would show off her long legs to their best advantage. Looking at the clock, she noticed it was already three in the morning. Briefly, she wondered when that had happened. She climbed into bed, turned out the light and thought nothing of it. He was a friend, nothing more, despite what Lauren had spent a week trying to convince them both of.

And yet, when his hand rested on her stomach, when it began to snake around her waist, she wasn't surprised.

"Is this okay?" he asked, nervous and confident all at once.

"Yeah, it's fine," she said. What else could she say? It was nice; it was attentive, and she basked in it.

Her words seemed to spur him on, and soon under his touch, her body began to respond gloriously. It wasn't long before his lips found hers, and she found herself responding eagerly, willing his hands to reach upwards, towards her breasts - or downwards, towards her very core. She kissed him back with passion, with want, and she wished his fingers would slip beneath the shirt she was wearing and find her skin, her natural armour, and give it all the attention it craved.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew that this was unfair. She hadn't heard it from him, but she had it on good authority that he fancied her, that he liked her, that he thought she was pretty. When she looked at him, she didn't see pretty. She saw humour and wit, she saw politeness and niceties, but she didn't see sex, or attraction; she didn't feel the humming of her heart strings. But right now, this was what she needed. She couldn't even be bothered to think of how long it had been since she had shaved, since she had cared what she looked like beneath her clothes; if he didn't seem to care, neither did she.

But she was using him. It was wrong.

"Okay, I'm going to stop this before this gets any further," she said, pushing him away. She had to; it was only fair. "Don’t get me wrong, this isn't about you, but I'm not going to have sex with you." She lied, of course, it was entirely about him. "I just… I'm about to move to Romania, and I have a hell of a lot going on right now, and I totally wasn't expecting this right now." The thinly veiled excuses were exactly that, and she struggled to find any more to give, in her current state.

"That's fine," he said, shifting his weight off her but leaving his hand exactly where it was.

Even so, they were soon kissing again, and for a time, his hand stayed where it was, firmly planted on the bare skin of her waist. After a few moments, his hand began to roam again, upwards, to capture her breast in his grip. Now, somehow, because she knew she could say no, and he would listen, it felt less important that she did so, and more important that she felt his touch, every bit of it, on her. Her breath hitched.

She noticed how his big lips felt like he was sucking half of her face off, but the uncomfortable wetness of that didn't matter. What mattered was his desire, his primal urges, his desperation to be with her. She was getting wetter by the second.

As his hand reached into her bra, underneath her shirt, she did not protest. She needed his touch, she was sure of it. He pulled her top up, to expose her flesh and she helped him by raising her shoulders from the mattress. Without any warning or subtlety, he took her nipple in his mouth, and she relished in it.

His fingers worked to loosen her other nipple and as his mouth worked, she loosened completely under his touch. His right hand roamed her body as his mouth suckled on her right breast and his left hand played with her left breast, plucking it to life. As his mouth switched, as if paying too much attention to one would be sacrilege, she understood what it was to be worshipped, and relished in it. She needed him.

Slowly, he reached his face up to capture her lips once more, and she loosened the buttons on her top, knowing she wanted more. More, more, always more. She sat up a little, and he moved with her, to discard the top somewhere on the floor, leaving herself in just her bra, pulled down to expose herself to him, her knickers, and his bottoms. She knew what came next.

As his left hand worked her nipple, she felt his body press against her, in all its glorious hardness, as his mouth pulled hers towards him, and his right hand explored. She felt it nearing her waistband and bucked her hips, inviting him in. His fingers slipped below her underwear. She sighed heavily when he found her button and knew she needed all of him as soon as possible.  
When she felt his hands pulling at her waistband, tugging his own pants down, she raised her hips, bent her knee, desperate to reveal to him every part of her, in the hopes that he would find it glorious. The hitch in his breath said that he did. Without warning - though she was sure she didn't need any - he spread her legs, kissing a quick path down her torso before taking her pussy into his mouth as his. He licked, sucked and prodded his way around, focusing on her clit with such glorious precision she was writhing around in seconds. This was heaven; she was sure of that. This was heaven with Remus Lupin between her thighs. In her drunken state, it took longer than it otherwise would, but he was more than happy to service her, to work magic with his mouth, until she was writhing and moaning on the brink of her release. She came with glorious release, thrashing in complete abandon while he lapped at her juices as if he was a man dying of thirst. When she was done, he came up to bring his mouth crashing down on hers, his hands searching once more, and she did not protest, not even when he pushed his body into hers with ferocity.

"Wanna have sex?" he asked, and the lack of beauty or finesse in his words made her weak as she said yes. This was not about love or romance, not about wooing a girl, or dates, but about passion, need: pure unadulterated sex.

He performed a protection spell quietly and quickly while she kissed his shoulder. Before she knew it, he was pushing into her, and she was gasping at his girth. He pushed as far as he could, and it hurt for a moment before her body adjusted to accommodate him. Within seconds, they were lost completely in the moment, in the promise of release, both desperate to be nearer, deeper, tighter, for that penultimate moment of pleasure. They came together, seconds, minutes or hours later - neither of them really knew. It didn't matter how long it had taken, all that mattered was the pulsating pleasure racking their bodies. 

Collapsing beside each other, they lay in the bed of their mistake quite content. Evangeline checked the clock. Three o'clock. It was late, and she had a lot to do in the morning.

"I need sleep now," she announced, but as conversation picked up, the message was lost on deaf ears. He asked about all sorts, and she was eager to tell him. She didn't know if it was him or the alcohol, but his attention was sweet. It was two hours later, at five in the morning, when her slumber finally came.

She was awake by eight o'clock. The lack of sleep and copious amounts of alcohol meant that she was both still drunk and desperately hungover. She considered it the worst combination. She tried to go back to sleep, but it didn't last all that long. Her body didn't seem to want more rest, and the longer she stayed, the more she wished to be elsewhere.

There was a feeling in her chest that she didn't recognise, didn't know, but she knew it felt…. Shitty. There was no other explanation. She began to get up, finding her clothes around the bed, and headed back to her own dormitory while he was still sleeping. Stepping into the girls' dormitory, she was not surprised that the closing of the door roused Lauren, who had always been a light sleeper.

"Hey, did you sleep alright?" she asked quietly, so as not to wake the other occupants.

"Yeah, just wanted my own bed," Evangeline replied, crossing the room.

"He didn't try anything, did he?" Lauren asked.

"I'll talk to you later."

Evangeline's obvious avoidance had Lauren out of bed and crossing the room in an instant.

"What happened?" Lauren asked, taking a seat on one side of Evangeline's bed as Evangeline sat on the other. "Did you do it? Like, all the way?"

Evangeline nodded.

"Oh my god!" Lauren announced and reached out for a hug.

"I kind of feel shitty about it, though," Evangeline admitted.

"Why?" Lauren asked. "Hun, don't feel shitty about it, it's fine! It happens." She pulled her legs into the bed and drew the curtains, performing a few simple incantations to make sure they weren't overheard.

"Because I just used him, didn't I? And I can't give him any more. I'm going to Romania soon! And he likes me and I… don't like him. Not in that way. It wasn't fair of me," Evangeline admitted.

"Oh, don't be stupid!" Lauren said quickly. "He knows you're going away, he won't be expecting anymore. If it helps, I can talk to him."

Evangeline sighed. "That might help. You are friends with him. It'll be fine, I know. It'd just help if I never had to see him again." She smiled, able to see the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Remus is a gentleman; so long as your needs were met everything is fine. Trust me, I know you both," Lauren comforted her with a smile.

"Okay." Evangeline knew that it was her grave she'd dug, and perhaps she couldn't have dug it with a better bedfellow.

**Author's Note:**

> They say write about what you know... and this is based on something that happened to me very recently that I've been thinking about, so I wrote it with Harry Potter characters! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
